matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Reclamation (Episode 4.2)
Flood informs some of his operatives that it’s time to reclaim an asset from the Machines for the Merovingian. A group of Merovingian operatives are sent to a security location in Tabor Park heavily guarded by Machine programs. Flood informs the operatives that he has other operatives and Exiles creating distractions to keep the majority of Machine resources in the Matrix occupied for the plan to go ahead. The Merovingian operatives kill the hostile programs as they clear a path to a computer terminal within the security location. One of the Merovingian attackers is a skilled hacker, who is left at the computer terminal while the other Merovingian operatives prepare to move onwards to the next location. The Merovingian hacker informs the other operatives that they’ll disable the firewall the terminal controls when the signal is given. As the other Merovingian operatives leave the security location, Flood informs them there’s another location they’ll be moving onwards to which has another computer terminal which another skilled hacker will take up position at. As the operatives move to the next location, Machine security programs attempt an ambush on the group. However because of the distraction attacks by other Exiles and operatives, there are far from enough Machine programs available to stop the Merovingian operative. Each of the ambushing Machine programs are killed, and the group continues moving. Finally arriving at the second security location, the Merovingian operatives eliminate all the Machine security programs like the last location, and the second hacker moves into position at the second security terminal. Flood contacts the operatives to tell them it’s almost time for the final offensive. More backup is required, so the Merovingian operatives meet up with more redpill operatives who have just completed their distraction missions to keep Machine backup forces at bay. The operator notes that it’s possible the reason so many redpills are being used in this operation is because of the kill code weapons the Zion and Machine organizations have been using. Flood sends the attack force to the Machine stronghold in Tabor Park, where the Effectuator is being held prisoner by holding programs designed to keep him from using any of his abilities and preventing him from leaving the building. The two hackers set up at security terminals are ordered to hack into the Machines system when the operatives activate the computer using the holding programs on the Effectuator. The operatives enter the stronghold, and are instantly met by a fierce defense. The Machines throw all they can to stop the attack. Unfortunately for them, the distractions lead by the Merovingian organization has caused them to limit their backup supplies. The Machine guards are defeated. The Effectuator: The... the computer... right there... The operatives move to the computer terminal and activate it. Instantly the hackers at the security terminals in the buildings nearby get to work. Computer: Checking holding program... Holding program terminated... Prisoner released. Have a nice day. The operator curses and reports that he reads Machine reinforcements including Agents inbound. The Merovingian operatives attempt to escape. Some fall dead in the wake of the Agent attack, while others who try to escape are engaged by Machinist operatives and reinforcement security programs. All the backup is irrelevant though, all that is important is the Effectuator has been freed. The day-long operation is concluded. *''Episode 4.2: From many, one. E Pluribus Neo Category:Merovingian Missions (Episode 4.2)‎ Category:Episode 4.2 Missions